Correspondance d'un amour salvateur
by LeDuoMalefissie
Summary: La malédiction s'arrêtera, quand votre coeur découvrira, ce qu'il ne connais pas. ;)
1. Prologue

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Prologue.

« Quand la nuit éternelle tombera,

Et que la lune protectrice s'illuminera,

L'âme, en deux parties déchirées, s'éveillera.

L'une aux ténèbres succombera,

L'autre, la lumière choisira,

Des deux le chaos naitra,

Et le fléau s'abattra. »

Tel est la prophétie qui s'abattit sur notre monde, le jour où notre reine donna naissance à deux filles : Harmonie et Céleste…


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée :

Harry Potter, le sauveur, à vaincu et sauver le monde sorcier aussi bien que celui des moldus. Mais ce à quoi il n'avait pas penser, c'est que, ces amis et lui, n'ayant pas vraiment suivit une année normale, ils devraient la recommencer. Comme beaucoup il avait pensé que Dumbledore laisserait tomber, vu l'exploit qu'ils avaient tous accompli, mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement. Harry avait donc ensuite pensé que l'école mettrait un temps fou à être reconstruite, mais là encore il ne fallut que quelques mois au directeur et aux survivants pour lui redonner forme. Heureusement son petit ami était là pour le soutenir. Et oui ! J'ai bien « son » petit ami.

Mais là n'est pas la question. Les cours reprennent aujourd'hui et en ce moment même le dernier élève de première année passait sous le choixpeau. Après les applaudissements d'usage, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

Bien…bien…félicitation à tous…Maintenant j'ai une annonce à vous faire…

Et un brouhaha sans nom s'abattit sur la grande salle.

Veuillez accueillir nos invités !

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un bruit sec et la première chose qu'ils virent furent deux grands yeux dorés et menaçant…Faisant taire la horde d'élèves présents dans la pièce. Puis alors qu'ils s'habituaient au ténèbres régnant dans le hall, ils virent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une louve argentée qui devait faire au moins un mètre quarante au garrot. Cette dernière commença alors son ascension vers les professeurs et tous purent voir qu'elle portait sur son dos une jeune fille à l'opulente poitrine dont les cheveux argentés se mêlaient aux poiles de l'animal, sa magnifique robe rose au gros nœud moulant parfaitement ses formes.

La jeune fille regardait de droite à gauche jusqu'à ce que son regard d'or liquide se pose sur Harry, Ron et Hermione qui lui faisait de grands signes, ce à quoi elle répondit par un clin d'œil et un sourire. Puis l'immense animal se stoppa devant le professeur McGonnagale et se coucha pour permettre à la jeune fille de descendre.

Sarah, Syara…je suis si heureux de vous revoir.

Nous de même Professeur Dumbledore.

Lui répondit la dite Sarah en s'inclinant légèrement et alors que la louve grognait, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Chers élèves ! Je vous présente Sarah Edénia et Syara…Elles nous viennent de loin et Sarah une experte en potion puisqu'a peine âgée de 17ans, elle possède déjà ses cinq degrés de la faculté de potion…Quant à son amie Syara…Et bien ne vous fiez pas apparences…Bien ! Maintenant veuillez passer à la pause du Choixpeau Professeur.

Le Professeur McGonnagale se relava, se tenant bien droite alors que l'argentée se posait sur le tabouret, les froufrous de sa robe créant une auréole autour de celui-ci. Et la femme eut a peine le temps de poser le Choixpeau sur la tête de la jeune fille qu'il se mit à crier :

Serpentard !

Ce qui fit grandement sourire la jeune fille et, alors que le professeur allait ranger le Choixpeau, Dumbledore lui fit signe de continuer en désignant la louve. D'abord surprise la femme d'âge mûr reprit place. S relevant, la louve s'avança vers le tabouret qu'elle vira d'un coup de fesses en s'assaillant, fière d'elle vu la lueur qui brulait dans ses iris en fusion et le Choixpeau fut poser sur sa tête.

Serpentard !

Cette fois-ci non plus la réponse ne c'était pas faite attendre et le professeur McGonnagale put enfin s'en aller.

Je dois avouer Miss Edénia que cela ne m'étonne guère vus vos talents…à toutes les deux. Lança mystérieusement le directeur.

Merci Professeur.

Bien sûr vu votre niveau vous pourriez être dispensée du cours de potions…si vous le souhaitez…

Je ne le souhaite pas…j'aime trop les potions et passez toute une année sans en faire me rendrait folle.

L'énorme brouhaha sembla se réveiller, comme si c'était si bizarre d'aimer les potions. Ce qui fit soupirer la jeune fille qui s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant le vieil homme avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards. Là elle vit un beau blond lui faire signe de s'assoir à ses côtés. Une fois fait le banc se fissura et s'écarta de l'autre côté de la jeune fille pour laisser la place à la louve qui s'assis à même le sol, les pattes des deux côtés de son assiette. Puis le blond tendit la main à Sarah qui la lui sert franchement avant qu'il ne lui fasse un baisemain :

Drago Malfoy !

Lâcha-t-il noblement en passant le bras devant l'argentée pour caresser l'oreille de la louve qui en redemanda :

Enchanté Drago !

Il semble que vous soyez des amis d'Harry Potter ?

Oui et si je ne me trompe pas, toi tu es son petit ami !

D'abord surpris, il finit par sourire et Sarah repartit dans ses souvenirs. Car Sarah était en constant contact avec Harry par lettre et celui-ci lui avait fait par du changement de Camps de Drago et de leur amour…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles :

Après le diner, que les deux amies avaient trouvées ma foie excellent, Sarah allait se tourner vers la table des Gryffondors quand Drago l'attrapa par la main et la tira hors de la grande salle, vite suivit par Syara :

Mais…mais…mais…Drago…

C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends bégayer !

Elle se retourna alors pour voir Harry lui sourire et lui sauta au coup alors que Syara se frottait contre lui :

Harry !

Doucement, tu m'étouffes !

Rigola-t-il en caressant la louve alors que Sarah le lâchait pour prendre Hermione et Ron dans ses bras. Et alors qu'Hermione leur posait tellement de question que Sarah et Syara n'arrivaient pas à suivre, elles virent Harry se diriger vers Drago et l'embrasser goulument. Ce qui fit tourner la tête aux deux nouvelles élèves de Serpentard. Et c'est alors que Sarah se souvenu que Ron et Hermione venait aussi de ce mettre en couple.

Au fait ! Félicitation a vous deux, dit-telle en leur faisant à chacun un bisou sur la joue, j'avais fini par croire que vous ne vous décideriez jamais.

Elles eurent alors le plaisir de les voir tous les deux passer par toutes les teintes de rouge, pendant que Ron prenait sa petite amie par la taille. Puis elle se tournèrent vers les garçons et Sarah les félicita à leur tour, voyant fleurir un sourire conspirateur sur le visage du beau blond.

Et nous ? On n'a pas droit un bisou…

Tout de suite Syara baissa la truffe en couinant alors qu'une lueur de malice passait dans les yeux de Sarah et avant qu'il n'est le temps de comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, elle lui sauta au coup, les renversant au sol et lui claqua un bisou sonore. Et alors qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis, elle se redressa et claqua un bisou sonore sur la joue d'Harry, avant de tirer la langue au blond qui venait de se relever, ce qui le fit sourire puis Ron reprit la parole :

Alors…Serpentard hein…

Et sa petite amie lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les cotes.

Hn…Comme ça Syara et moi on est la preuve vivante qu'on peut être à Serpentard et ne pas être méchant…et on en est fier.

Syara jappa alors joyeusement pour confirmer. Ce qui les fit tous bien rire. Puis tout un attroupement sortit par la grande porte et passa devant eux en chuchotant l'air grave, si bien que Sarah ne compris que des brides de phrases comme : « monstre », « intolérable », « pourquoi » et « traitre ». Elle se retourna alors vers les autres qui avaient tous la tête baissée et les poings serrés :

Qu'es ce qu'ils racontaient ceux-là et de qui ils parlaient ?

Ils parlent de mon parrain, cracha Drago

Hn ?

Rogue…Précisa Harry

Le prof de potion qui a toujours l'air de mauvais poil ?

Et ils acquiescèrent tous sans lui donner plus d'explication, ce qui eu le don de les énerver, elle et Syara :

Et alors quoi ! Qu'es ce qu'il a ce prof ?

Ben ils ont découvert que…

Que quoi…que c'est un vrai gaie luron.

Elle espérait les faire rire mais sa tentative avait lamentablement échouée.

Severus est un Mangemort ! lâcha le blond comme si c'était une bombe.

Et alors ?

Et alors ! Haussa Harry, il a joué double jeu, mais il a toujours était du côté de Dumbledore, sauf que ces idiots oublient que sans Rogue beaucoup d'entre eux seraient mort à l'heure qu'il est…je ne porte pas Rogue dans mon cœur mais il ne mérite pas ça !

…des idiots, marmonnât-elle

Pardon ? Demanda Drago

Ce sont des idiots et c'est eux qui perdent quelque chose. Après tout Rogue à peut-être fait une petite erreur de jeunesse mais qui n'en a pas fait et puis si ça tombe ce n'est qu'un gros nounours au cœur tendre.

Finissant sa tirade elle remarqua alors seulement qu'aucun ne disait mot et qu'ils regardaient tous derrière elle. Elle sentit alors un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et elle se retourna lentement, tombant nez à nez avec le concerné :

Rogue…

Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment.

L'homme d'âge mûr avait toujours l'air renfrogné portant Sarah sembla distinguer dans ses yeux une lueur de remerciement. Mais sans certitude car elle avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparu pour laisser place à un sourire moqueur :

Nous avons cours ensemble demain Miss Edénia…j'attends de voir si vous êtes aussi douée qu'on le dit…et c'est PROFESSEUR Rogue !

Et il partit en les laissant planter là tous les six alors que Syara laissait échapper plusieurs jappements, comme si elle se foutait royalement de sa gueule :

Oh c'est bon arrête de te foutre de moi…et avance, y faut qu'on trouve notre chambre, parait qu'on en a une rien que pour nous.

Et après avoir salué leurs amis elles partirent vers les cachots.

« Céleste ? »

« HN…qu'es ce qu'il y à Harmonie ? »

Pansa l'argentée en regardant sa louve :

« Tu crois que Dumbledore à quelque chose en tête pour nous aider ? »

« J'espère Harmonie. »

Et le jeune fille sourit au canidé.


	4. Lettre n1 : ?

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°1 ? :

10 septembre.

Cher Sarah,

J'espère ne pas trop t'effrayer en me présentant comme ton admirateur secret.

Car les cours ont à peine repris depuis plus d'une semaine que je me retrouve déjà, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, à te suivre des yeux dès que tu es à portée de ceux-ci.

Je t'ai repéré depuis ton entrée dans la grande salle sur le dos de ton amie Syara. Tu étais si fière et conquérante, pourtant ton sourire ne reflétait que douceur et gentillesse. Et dans tes yeux brillait une malice presque enfantine mais tellement belle…tu es belle…

Malgré tout j'ai été surpris que tu sois envoyé à Serpentard, mais ce mystère ne me donne que plus envie de te connaitre.

J'ai aussi était surpris que tu possèdes déjà tes cinq degré de potions, moi-même qui aime ça et qui suis doué on ne m'a jamais proposé d'intégrer la faculté de potion en parallèle du collège, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

En somme je te trouve merveilleuse, cultivée, belle, intéressante et j'en passe, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas un fou dangereux, je ne te ferais rien…j'aimerais juste entretenir une correspondance avec toi et qui sais peut-être m'accorderas tu ton amitié.

Bien sûr si tu ne veux pas je n'insisterais pas et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

En espérant recevoir une réponse de ta part,

Ton admirateur.


	5. Lettre n2 : Sarah

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°2 Sarah :

11 septembre.

Cher admirateur,

Je dois avouer que ta lettre m'a beaucoup surprise, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse m'admirer, personne avant toi ne l'avais jamais fait.

Après avoir refermé ta lettre je suis restée très pensive et hésitante, si bien que j'ai fini par en parler à Syara, elle a reniflé la lettre mais n'a rien senti, tu dois être doué en magie pour effacer toutes traces de toi, j'ai aussi remarqué que tu as lancé un sort pour que je sois la seule à pouvoir lire cette lettre. Enfin bon qu'es ce que je disais ? Ah oui, Syara n'ayant montré aucune animosité à l'encontre de ta lettre, j'ai décidé de te répondre.

Je me suis longuement demandé pourquoi tu m'avais envoyé cette lettre, pourquoi ne pas venir me parler directement…peut-être es-tu timide, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais bon je suis toujours partante pour me faire des amis.

Et donc tu veux me connaitre…drôle d'idée…tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, lol.

Bon je te propose de commencer par un sujet neutre…les potions. Je n'ai jamais suivit de cours à la faculté de potions…en fait c'est ma famille qui m'a appris les potions…de ce que je me souviens car mes souvenirs sont toujours un peu flou, faute à ma mauvaise mémoire lol. Puis, un jour, le directeur de la faculté qui avait, je ne sais pas comment, appris mes compétences, m'a proposé de passer les tests des cinq degrés et je les ai réussi. Ça lui a suffi alors il m'a donné les diplômes…voilà ce n'était rien de bien spéciale…j'ai juste commencé plutôt…Même si j'ai tout de suite adoré ça, aujourd'hui ce que j'aime c'est retravailler les potions pour les rendre plus facile à utiliser, à faire et plus efficace, c'est mon petit plaisir.

Je suis contente de trouver quelqu'un qui aime les potions, c'est rare, à part mon ami Drago je n'en connais pas d'autre…Ah si ! Le professeur Rogue bien sûr ! Lol.

Là actuellement je suis dans ma chambre, sur mon lit avec Syara la tête sur mes genoux, je lui gratte la tête, normalement je devrais être en train de faire mes devoirs, car si je suis douée en potions j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre dans les autres matières, lol.

Syara râle, elle veut que je m'y mette, elle a peut-être raison alors je te laisse…parle-moi un peu de toi dans ta prochaine lettre.

Sarah.


	6. Lettre n3 : ?

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°3 ? :

15 septembre

Cher Sarah,

Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait plaisir de trouver ta lettre sur mon lit en revenant dans ma chambre après les cours. Je n'en revenais pas je croyais rêver, trop persuadé que tu me prendrais pour un fou et puis j'avais vu la surprise sur ton visage quand tu as reçu ma lettre ce matin-là.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la lenteur de ma réponse mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir une minute à moi depuis la rentrée.

Pour l'instant je suis dans le parc de Poudlard, assis sous un arbre, il fait encore bon alors j'en profite, même si les gens croient que je déteste le soleil…Ton « adorable » couette me picore la main, impatiente que je termine cette lettre mais pourtant moi j'ai envie de prendre mon temps…profiter d'être seul…car oui j'aime la solitude même si je m'en passerais volontiers si c'était pour être avec toi…et non je ne suis pas timide…

Pour être honnête j'ai même un certain franc parlé et quand je dois dire quelque chose je e prends pas de pincettes…Non, si je ne me suis pas présenté à toi ,et que je ne te dirais pas qui je suis, c'est parce que j'ai peur que si tu savais qui je suis tu ne voudrais plus me parler, je me suis donc dit que si tu apprenais d'abord à me connaitre et à m'apprécier, tu pourrais accepter qui je suis…je sais que tout ça ne doit pas te rassurer et que plein de choses vont te passer par la tête quand tu liras cette lettre…mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis toujours pas dangereux.

Te parler un peu de moi, hein…et bien je suis un sang-mêlé…ma mère était une sorcière et mon géniteur un humain, aussi loin que je me souvienne ils ont toujours passé leur vie a ce battre, comme des chiffonniers (c'est une vieille expression je le sais mais je suis friand de celles-ci).Enfin, maintenant ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont morts et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal…je sais que ça doit te paraître cruel, mais pourtant c'est bien ce que je ressent.

Moi les potions je les ai découvertes à Poudlard et j'ai tout de suite aimé ça. Et tout comme toi j'aime les remanier, encore et encore. Dans les autres cours je suis bon aussi, sans être excellent et ce que j'aime aussi particulièrement ce sont les duels sorciers, sans me vanter je suis d'ailleurs un bon duelliste.

As-tu déjà assisté ou participé à un duel sorcier ?

J'attends avec impatience ta réponse,

Ton admirateur.


	7. Lettre n4 : Sarah

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°4 Sarah:

17 septembre

Cher admirateur,

Je suis désolée que « Grignote » te grignote la main mais elle adore faire ça et je n'ai jamais pu lui faire passer cette manie.

Je te comprends…moi aussi j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir une minute de libre…surement la faute aux ASPICS, si tant est que tu sois dans la même année que moi…

Je me suis effectivement posée beaucoup de questions après ta lettre et j'ai l'impression que le mystère sur ton identité s'épaissit de jours en jours. Mais question mystère je m'y connais, surtout depuis la « Maliki »…mais enfin bon…passons…

Je suis désolée que tes parents soient morts, mais je ne te reproche rien car je sais que tous les parents ne sont pas de bons parents…les miens sont d'excellent parents et je m'entends bien avec ma famille…enfin, je crois…mais là pour l'instant ça fait six ans que je suis en Angleterre et donc que je n'ai pas vue ma famille et ils me manquent. Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y penser car Syara est avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tiens en parlant de Syara, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui. On était en cours de potions avec Rogue, moi je l'aime bien, surement parce que je suis douée et donc n'ai aucune remarque, mais Syara ne l'aime pas et pour cause il ne cesse de répéter qu'une louve n'a rien à faire dans sa classe, qu'elle n'a même rien à faire dans une école. Alors elle a attendu que Rogue se tienne au-dessus d'un chaudron pour vérifier la potion et elle y a fait tomber du sang de Zigoraille rose. Ce qui lui a fait exploser la potion au nez. Résultat Rogue se retrouve avec les cheveux roses pétant. J'ai beau aimer Syara de tout mon cœur, elle peut vraiment être peste quand elle veut. N'empêche la tête de Rogue, je peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui rend Syara encore plus fière d'elle, ce qui ne vas surement pas arranger les affaires de Rogue, le pauvre…si elle se déchaine sur lui il n'a pas fini d'en baver.

Je rigole mais au fond de moi je ne cesse de penser que si tu savais qui je suis vraiment, toi non plus tu ne voudrais certainement plus me parler…c'est toujours comme ça quand on sait pour Syara et moi…Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui ne me Harry, Herm' et Ron l'on découvert pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, quand ils se sont cachés chez nous et Harry à surement du le dire à Drago, bien que je ne sois pas sur puisqu'il n'a jamais fait de réflexion à ce sujet…

Mais ne t'inquiète pas moi non plus je ne suis pas dangereuse…pour Syara je ne dis pas, lol, mais moi je suis inoffensive.

Tiens en parlant de mes amis les voilà ! Je vais de voir te laisser…à bientôt,

Sarah.


	8. Lettre n5 : ?

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°5 ?:

21 septembre

Cher Sarah,

Nous sommes le premier jour de l'automne et j'ai passé les derniers jours de l'été à penser à toi et à t'observer. Tu n'as pas l'air différente de n'importe quel sorcier, enfin si, mais en bien…je me demande ce qu'est ton secret et qu'es ce que cette « Maliki ». Tu sais, si tu me disais qui tu es je ne te rejetterai pas…je le sais…j'en serais incapable.

Une autre question que je me pose est pourquoi vivre, apparemment, si loin de chez toi et de ta famille.

Mais je crois que mes questions resterons sans réponses le temps que nous apprenions à nous connaitre et à devenir ami…ce que je souhaite qui arrive le plus vite possible.

Quel « adorable» nom pour une chouette, il lui va comme un gant. Encore une fois elle est à côté de moi, mais cette fois-ci j'ai prévu du « Miam Hibou » pour préserver ma pauvre main. Grignote est souvent avec moi lorsque je suis loin des regards, comme si elle savait que je voulais préserver mon identité. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien…un peu trop peut-être si j'en juge par les coups de bec encore bien marqué sur ma main. D'ailleurs je vais utiliser un sort pour les camoufler, histoire que tu ne passes pas les prochains jours à chercher quelqu'un qui a la main parsemé de coup de bec.

Je suis joueur et j'aimerais voir si tu es capable de découvrir qui je suis sans ça.

Les paris sont lancés…

Ton admirateur.


	9. Lettre n6 : Sarah

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°6 Sarah:

22 septembre

Cher admirateur,

Moi non plus je ne te jugerais pas si tu me disais qui tu es…Mais je sais que tu ne me le diras pas puisque tu es…joueur. C'est d'ailleurs un trait de caractère que j'apprécie, donc loin de moi l'idée de te le reprocher.

Quant à mon secret, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne…ce sont toujours les gans qui l'ont d »couvert eux même. Tu sais quoi…Drago est bel et bien au courant, je lui ai demandé discrètement, et ça ne le dérange pas, je suis si heureuse.

Tu n'as pas besoin de ma regarder car rien ne me distingue des autres sorciers si ce n'est ma façon de m'habiller, même si j'aime bien porter l'uniforme de Serpentard. D'ailleurs tu as du remarquer que le professeur Rogue a retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux naturel…c'est dommage, j'adore le rose moi, au grand dam de Syara et de Drago que j'ai essayé de relooker. Quand j'y pense je suis mort de rire. Imagine toi le grand Drago Malfoy avec des nœuds dans les cheveux…oh...là...là, il nous a fallu des heures à Harry et à moi pour arrêter de rire et encore plus à Drago pour arrêter de bouder. Et je ne te dis même pas les moyens de persuasions dont Harry a du faire preuve pour ça. Heureusement qu'ils connaissent tous les deux le sort d'insonorisation parce que le chambre de Drago est juste à côté de la mienne et je crois que mes chastes oreilles n'auraient pu supporter tel symphonie.

Bon sinon aujourd'hui, comme toutes les semaines, j'ai eu cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonnagale. C'était un cours sur les Animagi, donc elle nous à montrer une copie de la liste de Animagi recensé et devine quel nom elle y à vue ? Gagné ! Le mien !...Car je suis bel et bien un animagus. Et devine quel est mon animagus ?...ah…je suis une couleuvre argentée de Sibérie, la classe, non ?

Cette capacité m'a encore rapproché de mes amis mais semble avoir encore agrandit le fossé entre moi et les autres élèves. Mais bon qu'ils fassent comme ils veulent, ce sont eux qui perdent quelque chose. Nah !

Dis…je vais t'avouer un secret que seul mes amis savent…je suis une multi animagus, j'ai une autre transformation…mais là je vais te laisser chercher…trouveras ou trouveras pas ? Moi aussi je suis joueuse.

Bon je te laisse car être un animagus ne me dispense pas de devoir de métamorphose.

A +,

Sarah.


	10. Chapitre 3 : Coffret

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Chapitre 3 : Le coffret :

Doucement, Sarah, avec des gestes précis, referma l'enveloppe et la tendis à grignote qui piaillait d'impatience, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille aux longues mèches cendrées.

« Encore une lettre Céleste ? »

« Comme tu vois…d'ailleurs il va falloir que je pense à racheter des parchemins, sinon ça va tourner court… »

Toc ! Toc !

Sarah détourna le regard des yeux or de son amie pour aller ouvrir la porte, laissant ses mèches couler librement sur le lit avant de venir chatouiller ses mollets.

On vous dérange ? Demanda Drago

Bien sûr que non ! Le rassura la jeune fille en s'écartant pour laisser passer les deux couples.

Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Soupira le brun en se laissant tomber sur le lit les bras en croix.

Harry !

S'exclama Hermione, indigné, mais ce calma en voyant Syara poser sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme pour avoir sa dose de caresses. Et dans un rire le sauveur cajola la louve qui adorait ça même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Puis tous finirent par s'assoir sur le lit qui s'agrandit magiquement pour pouvoir tous les accueillir.

Au fait vous ne deviez pas faire votre devoir de métamorphose ? Demanda l'argentée au brun et au roux

Euh…si

Souffla Ron en regardant à droite et à gauche pour changer de sujet.

Si vous voulez on peut le faire à trois.

Ça c'est une super idée

Répondit joyeusement Harry en se redressant sous le regard noir de sa meilleure amie qui voulait que les deux garçons apprennent à se débrouiller seul. Puis Sarah, qui attendais visiblement la réponse de Ron, se tourna vers celui-ci pour voir que le regard du jeune homme était posé sur un petit coffret noir, au couvercle rebondit et aux reliures en or.

C'est quoi ce coffret ? Finit-il par demander

Ron ! S'indigna une nouvelle fois sa petite amie. Ca ne te regarde pas !

T'inquiète Herm', ça ne me dérange pas.

La Serpentard se leva alors pour aller le chercher et le ramener sur le lit en le caressant du pouce.

Il appartient à ma famille depuis des générations et des générations

Et qu'es ce qu'il contient ?

Demanda à son tour Drago, curieux.

Je n'en sais rien du tout !

Tous les quatre sursautèrent alors pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

Tu ne sais pas…lâcha Harry

Non, il est fermé à clef et ni celle que Syara porte autour du coup, ni celle sur ma barrette, ne l'ouvre…Et pas moyen de me souvenir de ce qui l'ouvre.

Dit-elle amèrement en détournant le regard.

Tes souvenirs sont toujours aussi flous ?

Demanda alors le blond en la serrant dans ces bras comme il en avait prit l'habitude quand la jeune fille était contrariée.

Toujours…

Et ça n'aurait pas quelque chose avoir avec cette « Maliki » don tu ne peux pas nous parler…

Je ne sais pas Harry et puis je ne peux pas vous en parler parce qu'un sort m'en empêche.

Râla-t-elle en caressant Syara pensivement.

Désolé…lâcha-t-il

Et elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant alors qu'Hermione retournait le coffret dans tous les sens, allant même jusqu'à le secouer.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y dedans, pourtant ce qu'il contient m'attire indéniablement, m'appelle presque…je le sens, ici…

Lâcha-t-elle en pointant son cœur, faisant s'abattre un silence de mort qu'Hermione eu vitre fait de rompre.

Je ne connais pas cette langue…

Hn ?

Sarah se retourna alors pour voir l'inscription sur le coffret que son amie pointait :

Ah ça…c'est une langue morte que seul ma famille utilise encore.

Et qu'es ce que ça veut dire ?

« je m'ouvre à la fusion »

9a a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que tu es, commença Drago, une v…

Mais la jeune fille sauta du lit, coupant son ami et leur fit un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Bon ce qui ont déjà fini leur devoir car ils ont gâché leur pause à le faire, n'ont plus rien à faire ici…Allez ouste !

Et tout sourire elle vira sans ménagement la brune et le blond de la pièce. Avant de remettre le coffret à sa place et de prendre de quoi écrire pour ensuite rejoindre les deux garçons sur son lit.

De leur côté, Hermione et Drago c'étaient déjà bien éloigné quand la jeune fille stoppa son ami :

Hermione ?

Je me suis renseigné sur le mot « Maliki » ça vient d'une langue morte, certainement la même que pour le coffret.

Expliqua-t-elle songeuse.

Et qu'es ce que ça veut dire ?

Malédiction…


	11. Lettre n7 : ?

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°7 ? :

26 septembre

Cher Sarah,

J'imagine assez bien Drago avec des nœuds roses dans les cheveux, je suis tombé de ma chaise tellement j'ai ri quand j'ai lu cette partie de ta lettre…même si je dois l'avouer, je n'aime pas trop le rose, mais cette couleur te va à merveille.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce fossé qui se creuse, ils sont jaloux car tu as des capacités qu'ils n'auront jamais. Je me suis renseigné sur les couleuvres argentées de Sibérie, de magnifiques spécimens, j'aimerais bien et voir sous cette forme. Par contre je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peux être ton autre animagus. Moi j'aimerais bien être un animagus mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais j'ai les duels…

J'ai croisé Lupin dans les couloirs tout à l'heure en me rendant à la bibliothèque. Je ne l'aime pas ce type, je le trouve trop gentil et trop mièvre, mou presque, même si je dois avouer qu'on lui doit beaucoup dans la victoire contre Voldemort…

Tu me donnerais des indices sur ton Animagus ? Je te vois souvent à la bibliothèque, tu aimes lire ? Moi j'adore ça, je pourrais le faire pendant des heures.

Pour l'instant je vais devoir ranger ma chambre, j'ai deux, trois parchemins qui trainent et ça m'horripile…

Ton admirateur.


	12. Lettre n8 : Sarah

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°8 Sarah : 

28 septembre

Cher admirateur,

Grand Dieu ! Pourquoi les hommes n'aiment-ils jamais le rose, enfin il n'y a pas que les hommes mais bon … J'ai oublié les duels dans ma dernière lettre … J'aime regarder les duels mais un peu moins y participer, puisque je n'aime pas me battre … mais un duel entre ami, pourquoi pas … Il parait que je suis douée en plus.

Deux trois petits parchemins a rangé … t'es un vrai maniaque ma parole … moi par contre je suis bordélique au possible, sauf sur mon plan de travail quand je fais mes potions … Mes flacons et ingrédients sont bien rangé mais le reste … pff … je préfère même pas y penser, heureusement que Syara est là pour me grouler dessus quand je laisse trainer quelque chose. Et crois-moi quant elle groule je range, lol.

Moi j'aime bien le professeur Lupin il explique bien et rend ces cours intéressant, même si … même si aujourd'hui en cours il m'a énervé … bien sûr il ne fait que donner son cours … Mais toujours apprendre à se défendre et à blesser les créatures voir même à les tuer … Après tout comme tout le monde le sais il est aussi un de ces créatures et je trouve qu'une créature qui éprouve des sentiments ne mérite pas d'être tuer, il y a des moyens de communication, on pourrait ce comprendre. Mais non pour les sorciers les vampires sont des monstres sanguinaires sans âmes … Ont-ils déjà parlé à un vampire au moins avant de dire qu'ils sont incapables de sentiments.

Et … et … désolé … je m'énerve toute seule.

Alors … oui j'aime lire, j'adore ça … je pourrais aussi passer des heures à lire et je lis de tout. Je peux passer d'un livre de distraction à un ouvrage ardu de potions à un roman …

Un indice sur mon autre animagus … je dirais … nocturne tiens … le mot que tu as utilisé un peu après ta question …

Bon je te laisse cogiter …

Sarah.


	13. Lettre n9 : ?

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°9 ?

05 octobre

Cher Sarah,

J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois bordélique, je n'imaginais pas … mais ça rajoute à ton charme.

Je ne t'imaginais pas pêter un câble sur quelqu'un comme ça ou peut être que si … mais sans parvenir à y croire.

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à te répondre et je m'en excuse, mais c'est parce que j'ai souvent relus ta lettre et j'y ai beaucoup pensé… beaucoup, beaucoup … et je crois que j'ai trouvé quel est ton deuxième animal et … ce qui en découle très probablement …

Je crois que c'est une chauve-souris … je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi penser, pas que ça changerais quelque chose, je te connais je sais que tu es inoffensive mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Ton admirateur.


	14. Lettre n10 : Sarah

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°10 Sarah :

05 octobre

Cher admirateur,

Tu es presque plus perspicace que mon maie Hermione…tu as bien d »couvert l'un de mes secret…le moins choquant, à mon sens…Mon deuxième Animagus es bien une chauve-souris car je suis bel et bien un vampire, je née comme ça…

J'ai eu peur en voyant que tu ne répondais pas…mais je suis rassurée de savoir que ça ne change rien pour toi…car pour être franche, je me suis beaucoup attaché à notre correspondance et ça m'aurait beaucoup peiné qu'on doive l'arrêter…

Mais bon je vais devoir te laisser car je…je dois…sortir…ce soir…

Sarah.


	15. Chapitre 4 : Vampire

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Chapitre 4 : Vampire.

Sarah referma fébrilement la lettre et dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à la mettre dans l'enveloppe, le tout sous le regard désespéré de Syara. Elle dû aussi prendre une grande respiration pour tenter de se calmer et donna la lettre a Grignote qui voletait comme un folle dans la pièce. Puis elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un jeans et un simple t-shirt ample, pas la peine d'être bien habillé pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Pour terminer elle s'attacha les cheveux, pensivement, en une queue haute avant d'essayer dans faire un chignon mais ses mains tremblaient trop et ça ne donnait rien alors elle relâcha tout et fixa un trou dans le mur, pendant de longues secondes. Ce n'est que quand les mains chaudes d'Hermione sur la peau froide de son cou qu'elle sembla revenir à elle :

-Herm' ?

-Laisse … je vais t'aider …

Et La brune releva les mèches argentée pour les rassembler en un chignon négligé avant de les attacher … Mais Sarah senti que les mains de son amie tremblaient elles aussi :

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a Herm' ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Herm' no stress … on fait ça souvent Syara et moi …

-Oui mais pas dans le parc de Poudlard …

Et l'argentée laissa s'échapper un rire franc, son amie était vraiment trop adorable quand elle s'inquiétait.

-Hermione … je suis un vampire, qu'es ce que tu crois qui peut m'arriver ?

-un pieu …

Demanda penaude la Gryffondors en baissant la tête :

-Bien sûr Herm' toutes les biches se baladent avec un pieu !

Et Syara dû se cacher la tête sous l'oreiller pour ne pas laisser échapper le jappement qui lui venait. Ce qi eut pour effet de faire rougir Hermione et trouvant ça atrocement mignon, Sarah lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Quand le vampire s'écarta ses cheveux étaient devenues blancs et ses yeux rouges.

-On à pas le choix Herm' … Je commence à avoir vraiment soif et tu sais que ça pourrait être très dangereux pour tout le monde ici.

-Oui pour nous … et pour ton admirateur secret aussi.

Cette fois ce fut à Sarah de rougir sous le regard malicieux de son amie. Rougeur qui contrastait énormément avec la pâleur de sa peau à cet instant, puis elle sourit à son amie, dévoilant deux canines d'une blancheur immaculées. Et avant qu'une autre parole ne fût échangée, Sarah et Syara s'élancèrent dans les couloirs sombres du château, rasant les murs.

Et ce jusqu'à la sortie où Sarah monta sur le dos de la louve.

« Alors prête Céleste ? »

« Mouais … c'est de la chasse, quoi … »

« Comment tu peux détester la chasse, alors que c'est ça qui nous fait vivre… »

Et la louve laissa échapper un grondement d'anticipation.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi Harmonie, Je suis non violente, moi ! »

Syara laissa échapper un nouveau jappement moqueur avant de s'élancer vers la forêt interdite alors qu'un regard sombre et brillant se posait sur elles, avant de disparaître avec les ombres.

Une heure plus tard les deux Serpentard rentrèrent dans le château discrètement, direction leur chambre. Elles arrivaient devant leur porte quand, toujours sur la défensive, elles sentirent une présence. Sarah se retourna alors et bondit sur la personne, la plaquant contre le mur :

-Sa … Sarah … c'est moi …

-Drago ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Chuchota-t-elle en le lâchant et en le trainant où elle éclaira la pièce. Le regard du jeune homme se porta sur le t-shirt où des traces de sangs encore fraiches luisaient comme pour le nargué :

-Ah … Oui … désolé …

S'excusa la jeune fille en retirant son t-shirt et en le jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Restant en soutiens gorges sous le regard pas du tout intéressé du jeune homme :

-Alors qu'es ce que tu faisais là Dray !

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

Mais le garçon devait bien se rendre à l'évidence son amie, bien que toujours pâles avait repris des couleurs et même Syara avait l'air de meilleur humeur.

-Kyah … t'es trop adorable !

Et la jeune fille sauta au cou de son ami où elle passa en mode koala en reprenant son apparence humaine.

-Je t'adore … je t'adore … Je t'adore … je t'adore Dray !

Ce qui fit rire le jeune homme qui reposa son amie au sol.

-Donc ça va mieux.

-Yes … Le sang d'animaux n'est pas le meilleur de met qui soit … mais ça va.

-T'en mieux … Je vous laisse alors … Harry m'attend.

Dit-il avec un clin d'œil et il quitta la pièce non sans avoir d'abord donné un bisou à ses amies.


	16. Lettre n11 : ?

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°11 ? :

07 octobre

Cher Sarah,

J'espère que ta « sortie » c'est bien passée, en tous cas tu avais l'air d'aller bien ce matin…

J'aimerais te poser quelques questions…comme par exemple…comment ça ce fait que Syara et toi êtes arrivées en dernière année seulement…car le professeur Dumbledore ne veut rien dire à qui que ce soit sur ce sujet.

J'aimerais aussi savoir d'où tu viens, comment c'est chez toi ?...Il y a encore tellement de question que je me pose…et ne pas avoir leur réponse me laisse comme…un vide…dans mon cœur.

Mais je ne veux pas te presser…surtout que je me sens un peu mal…je connais ton secret ou apparemment l'un de tes secret…tu m'as tout de suite dis la vérité…tu n'as pas essayé de me la cacher…et moi…et moi je suis toujours incapable de te dire qui je suis…

Je me sens faible de ne pas pouvoir te le dire…et ça me rend malade, je ne suis PAS un faible, non de Dieu !

Mais changeons de sujet…

Et…et j'y arrive pas, trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, si seulement tu pouvais répondre à quelques-unes d'entre elles…

Notre prénom commence par la même lettre,

Ton admirateur.


	17. Lettre n12 : Sarah

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°12 Sarah :

10 octobre

Cher admirateur,

Notre prénom commence par la même lettre, ça me fais plaisir et, de le savoir, et, que tu me l'ais dit…Même si ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup puisque les prénoms en « S » sont courant.

Mon cher admirateur ne serrais tu pas un peu macho… »Je ne suis PAS un faible ». Sans vouloir te vexer tu m'as bien fait rire…idiot…avoir peur de perdre une personne qu'on apprécie ne fait pas de nous quelqu'un de faible.

Dumbledore…Dumbledore est un ami de la famille et il nous à amener ici pour nous aider…enfin à cause de la Maliki » tu vois…et ne me demande pas ce qu'est la « Maliki » car un sort m'empêche d'en parler.

D'où je viens….j'ai l'impression de venir d'un autre monde où ne vivent que des gens comme moi…là d'où je viens il n'y presque que des étendues « vertes » et des animaux (et autres créatures…) en libertés.

Je me souviens de mon chez moi…pourtant, encore une fois, tout me semble flou et plus j'essaie d'y voir clair plus c'est flou…Mais je me souviens quand même de mes parents, lol ! Ma mère, Arabella, est une femme magnifique et pleine de prestance …Mon père, Barnabas, est un homme doux, généreux et aimant, même si il sait aussi être sévère et dur quand il le faut…

Mais bon changeons de sujet comme tu dis…Bientôt aura lieu la rencontre « Serpentards-Gryffondors »…tu comptes y assister ?...personnellement je n'aime pas voler et donc pas pratiquer le quiddich mais j'adore regarder ça….Contre toute attente je tiens pour l'équipe de Gryffondors où jouent Ron et Harry…depuis que les Serpentards ne veulent plus de Drago dans leur équipe celle-ci ne m'intéresse plus…Et toi pour quelle équipe tient tu ?

J'attends ta réponse,

Sarah

PS : Ma sortie c'est bien passée.


	18. Lettre n13 : ?

**Correspondances d'un amour salvateur.**

Lettre n°13 ? :

15 octobre

Cher Sarah,

Un sort qui t'empêche d'en parler…hum…je me demande qui a pu lancer ce sort…surement celui qui vous à lancer cette Maliki à toi et à Syara, car je suis sûr que Syara est dedans aussi…J'ai fait des recherches, d'où la lenteur de ma réponse, et le fait de savoir que tu es un vampire m'a beaucoup aider… »Maliki » est un terme qui vient d'une très ancienne langue parlé seulement par quelques vampires très anciens…et ce terme signifie la malédiction…je m'inquiète pour toi, beaucoup…et ce brouillard permanant sur tes souvenirs viens peut-être aussi de ta malédiction…

Le nom de tes parents est aussi revenus mais tous les livres parlant d'eux plus en détails semblent avoir disparu de la bibliothèque…certains livres parlaient aussi de « Dom-Faé » mais je n'ai trouvé la traduction que de quelques mots et celui-là n'en fait pas partit…et le résultat de toutes mes recherches est que je me pose encore plus de questions qu'avant…

Je vais bien à la rencontre de Quiddich cet après-midi…mais je ne te dis pas quel équipe je soutiens…sinon tu pourrais savoir de quel maison je suis…on se croisera…j'en suis sûr, même si toi tu ne sauras pas…

Ton admirateur.

S.


End file.
